Limbus
by ChristyLoisGilmore17
Summary: This story was inspired by "Rise." What happened during the time when Beckett was in between life and death? More than she expected. Though Castle would have called it magic.


This story was inspired by the Castle episode "Rise," the tv show Fringe, and the book series Harry Potter. Much thanks to Hallow777 for beta reading this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Fringe, and Harry Potter. But I do own the dvds of the tv shows and hardback/paperback books of Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>It wasn't easy for Rick Castle to sit and wait, normally, but this time it was worse because he didn't know if Beckett would be okay. She was dying from the gunshot, even though she's being helped at the hospital, he didn't know if she would pull through.<p>

The doctors were trying to save Beckett, but there came a moment where her heart stopped beating, and the flat line appeared. At that moment, the doctors were trying everything to bring her back to life, and her soul went to a place where it was in between.

At point Beckett had been in pain dealing with a gunshot, and almost suddenly it changed and she felt almost at peace. Her eyes were closed but she was seeing a different world around her. It was Castle's loft but there were signs that made it seem odd to her. There was no one around, it was silent, and she didn't know why she was there. She looked around, and found her mother sitting at Castle's desk in his office.

"Hello, Katie. I'm so happy to see you, but I had hope this wouldn't be the way we would see each other again," said Johanna Beckett.

Beckett wanted to run to her mother, and hug her, but something was stopping her from doing that.

"Why am I here? I'm not sure what is going on. As much as I love seeing you, Mom, I don't understand…" said Kate Beckett.

Johanna began to move from the desk to other chairs near by in the office, and signaled Kate to sit down next to her. As soon as Kate sat down, she had so many thoughts running through her head.

"You're not actually meant to be here, at least so soon."

"Am I dead?" Kate said puzzled. "Why are we in Castle's loft?"

"Castle's loft? Really?" said Johanna looking around.

"_Well, where do you think we are?" _

"_I have no idea. This is, as they say, your party,"_ said Johanna, "The location is suppose to be somewhere that holds meaning to you."

"If that's true, why Castle's loft? I don't see why his loft would be important to me."

"Are you sure?" Johanna gave her a look.

"I have felt at home here."

"You care about him don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." Beckett said with a smile.

"Then that's the reason why you see Castle's loft. He's important to you, and I'm glad you found someone who you can rely on."

Beckett looked around and decided to walk towards Castle's bookshelf.

"He's always been there for me. First with his books, when I couldn't deal with the pain of losing you, and then becoming my partner in cases…"

"Though he's more than just a work partner, right?" Johanna smiles.

"Sure. The problem is the line has blurred. I can't think straight right now, especially around him, and I'm dealing with the fact that the Captain is gone. The one person that could have helped me find out who may have caused your murder, Mom."

Johanna's smile fades, and she hugs her daughter. Kate can't believe that the hug feels as real as anything else when she knows this can't be real. She has been always logical. This would be something Castle would completely agree was real. Wasn't he the one that said that if you didn't believe in magic, you would never find it? Would you count this moment as magic? Maybe, Kate thought, this was something that she created thanks to being around Castle all this time.

"Honey, you need to step away from my murder. It's more important for you to live your life. "

"That's something that Castle has told me," Beckett tried to hide her face from her mom by turning to look through the window. She could see gray clouds, and rain falling outside.

"He's right." Kate looks at her mom. "I know you want to know who did it, and I wish I could help you. So that way you could have closer, but I can't."

"I know."

Behind the chair that Johanna was sitting in, she could see Castle's desk and his chair. For a second, she thought she saw… No it couldn't be….

"Castle?" Kate said confused. "Did I just see Castle?"

Johanna looked at Kate, and then to the desk where Castle was sitting.

"Did he appear? I didn't see him but I was looking at you a second ago."

"If I see him, does that mean he is…."

"No, he's not hurt, or dead. It's likely a memory of him from you."

"Okay," said Kate a bit reassured.

Johanna hugs Kate again because she knows she won't get another chance like this again with her daughter, and said, _"You've got somebody that cares about you." _Kate catches from the right side of her mother's shoulder that Castle again was sitting in his chair. _"Don't be so driven about the past that you throw away your future._"

Though this time he was sitting in the chair, and didn't disappear.

"I don't think I can do that, Mom. I need to solve your case, before I can even take a chance with Castle."

"It's alright to take some time away from every thing, and think," said Johanna. At that moment Kate wondered if her mom could read her mind because that was something she was planning to do. "But don't take too much time away from Castle, otherwise you're just running away from something wonderful."

"Kate, I love you," Castle said quietly.

"What did he say?"

"I think he told you that he loves you. Did you tell him how you feel?"

"No, and I can't."

"You can't? Or you won't? What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of losing him. I thought I lost him before when he went to the Hamptons for the summer, and I need him."

"Kate, I love you," Castle repeated.

"Why did he just say that again?"

Johanna looks away from Kate to Castle.

"I can already tell you that you picked the right man."

"How do you know?"

"I know he's a good father, son, author, and wonderful person to you. I'm always there with you. Right here," she points at Kate's heart. "So that's how I know."

"Kate, I love you," Castle said again.

"Fine, you love me! Will you just tell me something else? Why are you here?" said Kate.

"Well, this is my loft," said Castle tittering.

"Yeah, but this isn't really real. So therefore, you're not real right now."  
><em>"Real is just a matter of perception. I am here. And I'm a part of you that you have to hold onto."<em>

"I don't want to have to depend on you! What if you leave again?"

"I told you that I wouldn't. I'll be there always."

"How can I know that for sure?"

"You've just got to trust me."

"Trust you? I already trust you."

"So what's the problem?" said Johanna smiling.

Kate turns away from Castle towards her mother.

"He doesn't realize that I need space."

"He will give you space if you ask him, Katie," said Johanna

Castle nods. "I will."

Kate looks at both of them with uncertainty.

"Was all of this happening inside my head?"

_"Of course it is happening inside your head, but why on earth should that mean it isn't real?"_

"Castle! That's a quote from J.K. Rowling's Deathly Hallows."

"Ah, you're a Harry Potter fan, I should I have known. Either way, that quote still applies."

"You know, I actually know J.K. Rowling's mother," said Johanna.

"Do you really?" said Castle with a British accent.

Beckett started to laugh. She wished this were real. A moment where her mother and Castle could meet but that will never happen. Suddenly there was a loud sound, and she woke up.

"Castle!" said Beckett.

Rick Castle ran towards her from across the hospital room. She woke up and saw her face. They both smiled and before he could say a word. Someone took him out of the room. He figured it was a good time for him to get cleaned up, get flowers, and then come back to have an official visit with Beckett at the hospital.

* * *

><p>I hope you've enjoyed my story. I might write another chapter but I'm not sure when. I have to figure out what I'll write first.<p>

If you have some time, please review, and let me know what you think about this story. Thanks.


End file.
